Cindy
by Itsa Mia
Summary: Cinderella with a twist! Kagome has and evil stepmother and instead of sisters, she has brothers! InuKagMirSan R&R!Rating may go up
1. The funeral

_**Cindy**_

**Itsa Mia: **Konnichiwa! Hi! Thanks for giving my fic a chance! I'm a **huge(!)** Inuyasha fan! Here to celebrate with me is my imaginary best friend…. Sall! (Short for Sallandra)

**Sall**: ummm… Hi. **Waves awkwardly**

**Itsa**: Gaud! Woman! Put some effort into it!

**Sall**: **cough** loser! **cough**

**Itsa**: OH! Wow! That's a big cough! Are you all right!

**Sall**: so clueless

**Itsa**: Whatever! On with the story! I'm sure you've had enough of my ranting

By the way… the xxxxxx's change pov's

Ch. 1

The Funeral

Kagome POV

The tears that were streaming down my face were unstoppable. As I gazed at the beautiful face inside that coffin, my heart shattered beyond belief. I turned around as I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. The arm belonged to Miroku, the monk that was conducting the ceremony. He looked at me sadly. I was crying quietly, and trying to control myself, but I knew that nothing would ever be right again. I broke down worse than I had before. I sobbed into the monk's robes. I could feel everyone in the room turn to stare at me. I didn't care.

"Come, Kagome. Let us go else where." Miroku said. I kept sobbing as I followed him out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku POV

"Your father is allowing me to keep residence on his land." I said. I watched Kagome as she tried to smile.

"At least that way I won't loose my mother completely," she said between sobs. "Miroku?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"What if he marries again? He might forget my mother!"

"If he does then I won't be the one to marry him again. Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure he will never forget your mother. You look a lot like her. He just has to look at you and he'll remember. I promise," I said.

"Miroku, get your hand away. I'm too sad to be mad at you." I was shocked as Kagome said this.

"For once, I am not trying to touch your butt. There is something on your kimono." I picked off what seemed to be a cherry blossom petal.

"If you ever need comfort when I'm not around, follow the cat," I said. Kagome looked at me and tried to understand what I had just said. I smiled at her.

"You'll understand soon enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango POV

I looked towards my caves entrance.

"Saaaaaaaanngoooooooo!" a voice called. It took me a while before I recognized it. (A/N: I made some people a little slow, but I swear to you it was an accident!)

Miroku was visiting again.

"I'm awake!" I called back. I watched as the monk came into view.

"I thought you went to Lady Higurashi's funeral. How was it?" I asked.

"I did go, Sango. It ended about an hour ago. Why are you so curious on how it went? People cried, Kagome sobbed, and Lord Higurashi has a new girlfriend. She went to comfort him and ended up flirting with him. To tell you the truth, I think she's a demon. I sensed one around but I never got close enough to see if it was her."

"Oh, how horrible! What if she's human but she only wants him for his money and power?" I asked.

"Well, that might be the case, but… I don't know. Just thinking about her makes me uneasy. Let's change the subject." There was a brief pause.

"I told Kagome about the cat," he said quietly. I slowly looked up.

"You mean I finally get to meet her? That's great! But why?" I questioned.

"I sensed something was going to happen that would make her even sadder. I told her to follow the cat if she ever needed comfort. At least now you won't be so lonely," he said.

I smiled a little and turned around ( mainly to hide her blush, but she won't admit it. I had a huge argument over this with her.)

"You should go. The postman will be here soon and " I tensed as I felt a hand on my butt. I swung around and slapped Miroku.

"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!" Miroku started running for the entrance. When he got there he yelled back to me.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so lonely if you didn't run me out so much!"

"I wouldn't have to run you out if you didn't touch my but so much!" I yelled back.

End of Ch. 1

**Itsa**: Remember! Reviews chapters! I'm aiming for at least 5 before I post a new chapter. I swear this looked so much longer in my notebook! At least I have 7 fabulous chapters so far, so don't be angry! Love you all just for reading, Love you more for reviewing!


	2. Talk of the Prince and Demoness

Cindy 

**Itsa Mia**: _Ohayo! Konnichiwa! _Good morning! Hello! Good evening! I did say I would like 5 reviews, but I'm too far underground. Plus, 4 is my lucky death number! "

**Sall**: **_Shakes head_** (Whispering) it's the studying. I don't bother with it.

**Itsa Mia**: **_Snaps out of daydream_ **What was that Whitney…I mean Sall. On with the praises!

**Critara's Pride:** -How could you think such a thing! I'm not even going to bother answering to that.

**Jai2133: **- . You really think so! _Arigatou Gouzaimashita_!

OK, now the story. (Remember, xxxxxxx's change POV) Warning: Anyone can sit Inuyasha.

Ch. 2

Talk of the Prince and Demoness

Inuyahsa POV

"Inuyasha! Pay attention! You'll never get married if you don't have manners! (Respect is big in Japan, and I found a quote that fits in, so deal with the corn!)" Sesshomaru yelled at me.

"I am paying attention! And what if I don't want to get married?" I yelled back.

"Too bad then, isn't it? Inuyasha, you have no choice. I didn't. You have to get married, and the ball is in two days! Aren't you the least bit nervous?"

"No. Why should I be? And…" I paused. Sesshomaru looked impatient.

"And what?" he asked.

"What if I don't fall in love? Or worse! What if I do fall in love, but she doesn't want to marry me?" Sesshomaru looked at me.

"What kind of girl wouldn't want to marry the prince, and so far heir to the throne? Inuyasha, you only have two days to clean up your act, and we're going to make those days worthwhile."

I spoke the question that I asked every day. "So who died today?"

"No one died today, but there was a funeral. It was for Lady Higurashi. I told you she died a while ago. I hope her daughter comes to the ball. She is quite a thing to look at. And she could teach you how to behave. Now, you are dismissed to your room. Goodnight Inuyasha," he said. I stood and walked out the door.

"I swear you're going to try to kill me someday," I muttered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Koga POV

I looked over to Kohaku, who was reading a book on mountains. "Hey, do you think mom is thinking of marrying that Lord Whatever-his-name-is?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to that. I was watching you stare at Lady Kagome and that monk guy. You know what I think, Koga? I think you have a _crush_ on her!"

"I DO NOT!" (Childish much?) I yelled as Kohaku started singing a strange song about trees. (You know: Koga and Kagome sitting in a tree, I won't go any farther.) "Listen," I said. "Lord Higu-something is very rich and owns a lot of land. You know how mom is. But this would be the first time she marries a guy with a child. What do you think she'd do?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Now lets go to bed, Koga. You can worry about this in the morning."

"Fine. Goodnight Kohaku," I said as I walked towards my bedroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagura POV

I put my hairbrush down as Sesshomaru walked in.

"_Konbanwa, _my Lord," I said as I bowed.

"Hello," he returned, sounding tired.

"My Lord, I heard that there is demoness in the country that marries wealthy Lords, only to kill them and take all of his riches. Is it true?" I asked my husband.

"I am afraid so. And I believe she has found another target. Lady Higurashi was buried today." I cut in.

"But Lord Higurashi has a daughter. The demoness isn't known for marrying men with children."

"I know, so for the time being I believe he is safe," Sesshomaru looked at me as he said this. "Kagura, I'm worried about Inuyasha. I keep saying that if he doesn't want to go through with the ball, he can just marry Kikiyo. But he believes that she only cares for him because he is a prince, and if he were born a peasant she would turn he nose up at him. And he refuses to be respectful! All he cares about is if someone died. Do you think we should postpone the ball?" he finished.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Maybe if we do him a favor, he will use proper etiquette when he does have to choose a bride. Do you agree, my Lord?"

"Why, that's a great idea! I'll postpone it for a week or two. Good thing we haven't sent the notices out yet. I just hope Inuyasha agrees with all of this."

Itsa: Just tell me if you want me to translate the Japanese for you.

Please review!


	3. an interlude

The raven-haired miko clad in green ran desperately through the forest, escaping a burning town and an unseen assailant. An empty quiver on her back and a broken bow in her hands, she turned to look over her shoulder to assure herself she was alone.

'No,' she thought, 'don't slow down! He can still smell me!' In her distraction, she failed to see the most obvious of traps and tumbled to the ground. Looking up to see what had escaped her wary eye, a trip wire gleamed two inches off the ground. "Damn teen aged pranksters!" the grumbled aloud. A muffled thump before her made her gasp as she slowly turned to see what she dreaded. At her eye level were feet below a suit of fire rat cloth, but this was enough to make her back away as fast as she could. She raised her eyes to the head, which was framed by silver locks, on top of which were the strangest ear that ensured humans that this was a _yasha_, or human shaped demon. In his enclosed palm was the faintest tint of pinkish light, which confirmed the miko's worst fear.

"You have the jewel," she said. "What else could you want from me?" The demon sneered as he stepped closer, and evil glint in his eye.

"Only you."

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was typing the third chapter and my computer got a virus. So I made this up really quick so I wouldn't get in trouble. I'll try to get the third chapter up as soon as I can, but I don't have much time that I can't type on the computer.


End file.
